habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Habitican Shared Task Lists
Starting format discussion Format Idea There was discussion in the Newbies guild about creating a page where players can share their real life tasks. I'm thinking maybe we could create a table for each task group (I'll add the tables in a few minutes) and if users feel comfortable sharing their name, should we encourage that and leave space for it? I'll put in the tables and then we can discuss the format.Janetmango (talk) 21:08, February 25, 2015 (UTC) I think it might be best to not leave space for people's names. It might inhibit some users, and we are likely to get a lot of duplicated and near-duplicated tasks here and purging or merging the duplicates will be much easier if we don't have to decide which user has their tasks deleted or edited. Also, the page will be easier to edit if it's in a list format rather than a table format, and I suspect it will be having a lot of edits! :) LadyAlys (talk) 21:43, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, Alys :) Excellent ideas (as usual). I hope you don't mind I created this page. I tried to imagine players adding their "real-life" tasks to either the Sample's or Task pages and I thought it could get hard to manage. As you said, this will be much easier to edit. Would you prefer it in list format, or leave it in table where we can just delete rows?Janetmango (talk) 22:11, February 25, 2015 (UTC) : I think the page will work out well! I'll leave the formatting up to you. Now that I think about it, I typically use source mode for edits so I don't have a good feel for which option would be easiest for casual wiki editors, and they're the ones we probably need to cater for most for this page. LadyAlys (talk) 07:56, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Relation to Other Sample Task List Pages I had to look at this wiki page, and talk page, and the other Sample Task Lists (Sample Habits , Sample Dailies , Sample To-Dos , Sample Custom Rewards ) closely to understand the difference: That this one is apparently meant for many players to edit spontaneously (as a useful alternative to the �� Library of Shared Lists , probably easier to browse and maintain), with wiki editors just "cleaning up" occasionally, whereas the other pages are rather meant to be maintained by wiki editors (if I understand it correctly). Could we please put links to the other sample task list pages and to the �� Library of Shared Lists and its guild wiki page on this page, and maybe make this page's purpose/difference/editability clearer in the description? Or are there any plans for merging them in the future? Mara the Marine Marauder (talk) 08:13, June 12, 2016 (UTC) : I was actually just thinking the same thing! I'm not really sure what the the difference is between the library of shared lists, sample tasks, and this page. But I agree that they should be linked here, and that their purpose/difference needs to be more clear... And if their purpose is the same, then they should be merged, I suppose. Racobot (talk) 10:07, June 29, 2016 (UTC)